


Hekate

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Were-Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhalt: Nach der Zerstörung eines Altars stellen Dean und Sam fest, dass sie mit einem Fluch belegt wurden, der sie zu ungewohnten und verwirrenden Handlungen zwingt, zudem Einfluss auf ihre Körper nimmt und diese verändert. Voneinander angezogen und unfähig sich gegen den Zauber zu wehren, kommt es zu leidenschaftlichem Sex. Doch je länger der Fluch andauert, desto deutlicher treten lange unterdrückte Gefühle hervor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hekate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/gifts).



> Beta-Leser: artemis10002000  
> Vielen lieben Dank für Deine Mühe. Alle verbliebenen Fehler sind meine eigenen. 
> 
> Artist: antares04a  
> Vielen lieben Dank für die wundervolle Kunst. 
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld.  
> Warnungen: PWP, Knotting-Fic, Wincest, Reiner Schmutz  
> Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den Deutschen Fanfiktion Bigbang 2012

„Ich kann Hexen nicht ausstehen.“ Dean sah wütend aus dem Fenster des Motel-Zimmers auf die neblige Silhouette des Waldes.  
„Hekate ist keine Hexe. Sie ist eine Göttin.“ Sam schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Mir ist ein Rätsel, warum sie sich mit uns abgibt.“  
Dean schnaubte ungeduldig. „Als ob wir noch nie mit durchgedrehten Göttern zu tun gehabt hätten. Nur eins haben sie alle gemein. Auf die eine oder andere Weise wollen sie uns umbringen.“  
Sam klappte das Buch zu und nahm das nächste vom Stapel. „Bis jetzt hat sie es nicht getan.“  
Dean kratzte sich am Kopf und schraubte die Whiskeyflasche auf. „Nein, sie hat uns nur verflucht und schickt ihre Handlanger in unsere Träume.“  
Sam sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Die Wölfe meinst du?“  
Dean schüttelte sich. „Und schon frage ich mich, ob ich nicht eher ein Typ für Katzen bin. Ich hab [gab] genug davon, schreiend aufzuwachen, weil sich spitze Zähne in mein Fleisch bohren.“ Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Bist du nicht.“ Sam wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „Und dass Hekate sauer ist, sollte uns nicht wundern, nachdem wir ihren Altar zerstört haben.“  
„Die Hinterwäldler haben Jagd auf Camper gemacht und sie darauf ausbluten lassen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hekate das besser gefallen hat.“  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon. Aber diese Götter stehen auf Anbetung. Selbst wenn ihnen die Methoden nicht gefallen.“  
Dean nahm noch einen Schluck, stand auf und stellte sich hinter Sam, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen.  
Er schloss die Augen, schnupperte. „Du riechst gut, was ist das?“  
Sam versteifte sich. „Was meinst du?“  
Dean rieb seine Nase gegen Sams Hals. „Irgendwie Moschus, neues Rasierwasser?“  
„Dean?“ Sams Stimme klang warnend.  
„Ups.“ Dean richtete sich auf, schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche er, einen bösen Traum abzuschütteln, sah zweifelnd auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. „Keine Ahnung, was das war.“  
Sam verzog den Mund. „Zuviel Alkohol, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Ja.“ Dean runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich sollte wirklich kürzer treten.“  
Sam rollte mit den Augen, blätterte die Seite um.  
Dean legte den Kopf schief. „Aber irgendwie siehst du krank aus.“  
Sams Nacken spannte sich an. „Was ist los mit dir? Du widmest meinem Wohlergehen sonst auch nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Oder meinem Rasierwasser.“  
Dean gähnte. „Müssen die Träume sein, oder der Fluch, oder ich bin einfach ein fantastischer großer Bruder.“  
Er tappte zu seinem Bett und setzte sich, seinen Blick auf Sam gerichtet. „Du musst Fieber haben. Ich spüre die Hitze bis hier.“  
Sam rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ich habe kein Fieber. Mir ist nur heiß. Wenn ich krank wäre, dann würde ich frieren.“  
„Dir ist heiß?“ Dean hob die Augenbrauen. „In diesem bescheuerten Hotel funktioniert nichts, schon gar nicht die Heizung. Was glaubst du, warum ich mich warm trinke?“  
„Lass mich einfach zufrieden“, seufzte Sam.  
Da schoss Dean hoch. Wenige Schritte brachten ihn zu dem anderen und er umschlang dessen Schultern, lehnte seinen Kopf an Sams Hals. „Verdammt, du bist heiß“, flüsterte er.  
„Dean … ich …“ Sams Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.  
Ihm war wirklich heiß, er glühte förmlich. Es half nichts, dass er sein Hemd gelockert hatte, dass er Eiswürfel in sein Wasser gefüllt hatte. Die schmolzen, wenn er sie nur ansah.  
Sein Atem ging schneller und er wollte, konnte nicht wahrhaben, was alles in ihm schrie.  
Sam war gut in Recherche, doch all das ergab keinen Sinn, war physikalisch nicht möglich, moralisch ohnehin undenkbar.  
Und doch gelang es ihm nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, Gedanken zerflossen, wurden zu Nebel, aus dem sich nur eines herauskristallisierte. Das unerträgliche Verlangen nach Dean.  
Der stöhnte in seinen Nacken.  
„Sam … du brennst, du verbrennst mich.“ Er lachte heiser. „Hab ich das gesagt? Ich kann nicht denken. Dein Duft verwirrt mir die Sinne.“  
„Ich dufte nicht“, flüsterte Sam.  
„Und ob du das tust. Du betäubst mich.“  
Sam drehte den Kopf, nur ein wenig, und Deans Lippen fanden seine, verschlangen sie in einem atemlosen Kuss.  
„Ich glaube das nicht“, keuchte Sam, als Dean ihn Luft schöpfen ließ, ihn mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen ansah.  
„Sam“, sagte der rau. „Sammy.“  
Nicht mehr, doch mehr war nicht nötig. Sam kannte Deans Blick, hatte ihn unzählige Male beobachtet. Doch nie mit dieser Intensität, dieser plötzlichen Verzweiflung. Und nie war er auf ihn gerichtet gewesen.  
„Ja“, sagte er nur und Dean zerrte ihn hoch und stieß ihn in Richtung Bett, während er selbst sich das Hemd vom Leib riss.  
Sam drehte sich, noch während er auf die Matratze fiel, begann sofort an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans zu nesteln, hob den Unterleib und streifte sie bis zu den Knien.  
Dean knurrte und für einen Augenblick erwachte Sam aus dem Wahnsinn. Sein Bruder knurrte wirklich und wahrhaftig. Doch dann stieg der aus seiner Jeans und warf sich auf Sam, drängte ihn auf dem Bett zurück, biss in dessen Schulter, bis Sam schrie. Vor Lust schrie.  
Dean war stark und Stärke war es, die er brauchte, die er so sehr brauchte, dass nichts mehr außer dem Bruder existierte. Außer dessen Hände, die ihn hielten, dessen Muskeln, die in Armen und Oberkörper spielten, dessen Beinen, die nun auf der Matratze knieten, Widerstand boten, während er Sam zum Kopfende zog. Oder besser warf, mühelos, als sei Sam noch der schlaksige Junge, der die Pubertät gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte, und nicht der ausgewachsene Jäger.  
Sams Hände suchten nach Halt, suchten nach Deans Haut, suchten nach Dean. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte der Sams Beine vom hinderlichen Stoff befreit und sich dessen Knie über die Schulter geworfen.  
Eine Hand legte er auf Sams Brust, genau in die Mitte, fühlte das rasende Herz, die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, als seine andere Hand zwischen Sams Beinen suchte. Der hob sein Becken, seine Hüften an, spreizte die Beine soweit er konnte, ohne den Kontakt zu Deans Haut zu verlieren. Zwischen ihnen pochte Verlangen, suchte Erfüllung und ein Teil von Sams verworrenem Verstand stand still, als er die Feuchtigkeit spürte, die warm aus ihm rann, die Deans Finger den Weg wies. Der schob seinen Daumen in Sam, massierte den Muskel, der unter der Berührung erzitterte und sich dehnte. Ein Finger glitt auf der Flüssigkeit tief in Sam hinein und der zuckte, bäumte sich auf und kam. In diesem Moment zog Dean seine Finger zurück und ersetzte sie mit seinem Glied, presste sich tiefer als der Finger, größer und fester, füllte und weitete Sams Inneres.  
Der keuchte erschöpft. Doch als Dean wieder und wieder zustieß, über seine Prostata rieb, da stöhnte er auf, klammerte sich an Dean, der tiefer vordrang und in ihn hämmerte, bis Sams Arme von ihm abglitten und zur Seite fielen, er keine Kraft mehr in ihnen fand, nur noch aus dem Ort bestand, in den Dean sich wieder und wieder, schneller und härter presste.  
Er war heiß in ihm, heiß und groß. Sam schloss die Augen, glaubte zu spüren, wie Dean in ihm wuchs, wie er härter und heißer wurde, bevor er sich tief in Sam begrub. Und in diesem Moment schwoll Deans Glied unleugbar an, presste gegen Sams Wände, wurde größer, steckte fest. Groß genug, dass es den Eingang nicht wieder verlassen konnte, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Und wäre Sam zurechnungsfähig gewesen, so hätte er vor Angst geschrien. Doch nun wand er sich unter dem anderen, spürte den Druck gegen seine Prostata, gegen sein Inneres, spürte Dean, dessen Hände ihn wie Schraubstöcke hielten, den Körper, der ihn in die Matratze presste, ihn dominierte, regierte. Und dann begann Dean wieder zuzustoßen. Ohne sich zu entziehen, kurze, hämmernde Bewegungen, die seinen Penis tiefer trieben, die Sam bislang unbekannte, fremdartige Laute entlockten. Bis er verharrte und Sam die heiße Flüssigkeit fühlte, die in ihn spritzte. Doch als er glaubte, dass Dean nun auf ihn herabfiel, da begann der erneut mit den hämmernden Bewegungen, da pumpte sein immer noch steifes Glied den Samen in Sam, pumpte ihn tiefer, stärker.  
*  
Verbunden an den Hüften, unmöglich sich zu trennen, fuhr Dean damit fort, kurze, kräftige Stöße auszuüben, seinen Samen in Sam zu pressen, als wollte er ihn dort für immer befestigen.  
Endlich brach er über Sam zusammen.  
Sein Unterleib jedoch zuckte noch, gerade als habe der ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Und was noch schlimmer war, Dean fühlte, dass sein Glied immer noch hart war, voll und heiß. Und, dass die Schwellung an seiner Wurzel, die sich nun innerhalb von Sams Körper befand, es in dem Bruder festhielt, nicht erlaubte, dass er sich dem entzog.  
Davon abgesehen, dass Dean keinen Wunsch danach verspürte, dass es ihm gelang, das Grauen in Schach zu halten, das aus dem Wissen rührte, mit dem anderen auf diese Art verbunden und gefangen zu sein.  
Was nicht schwer erschien, fühlte er doch die Erregung wieder wachsen, fühlte er trotz der Erschöpfung, wie sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen, wie sein Unterleib sich bewegte, wie er weitere, kurze Stöße ausführte, schneller und leichter auf dem Samen glitt, der bereits aus Sam herausrann. Zumal Dean spürte, wie er erneut kam, wie ein steter Strom heißer Flüssigkeit Sams Inneres füllte, während er nicht aufhören konnte zu pumpen, wieder und wieder Sams Prostata zu stimulieren. Er vernahm wie aus der Ferne erstickte Laute, die Sam ausstieß, die zwischen Schmerz und Lust lagen, die sich ein wenig wie sein Name anhörten. Und die vage Vorstellung nur, dass Sam seinen Namen rief, sang, trieb ihn an, ließ sein Glied heißer werden, weiter anschwellen, seine Stöße fester und fordernder werden.  
Er bohrte seine Finger in Sams Hüften, fühlte dessen Hitze, die unvermindert anstieg. Sam schien zu glühen, zu vibrieren, und mit dem Rest seines Verstandes glaubte Dean zu verstehen, dass es Verlangen war, das den anderen dazu antrieb, sich unter ihm zu winden, sich gegen ihn zu bewegen, immer noch zu versuchen, ihn tiefer, schneller in sich aufzunehmen.  
Sams Geruch betäubte Deans Sinne, er war neu, schwer und sinnlich, raubte ihm den Atem und ließ das Blut in seinen Adern hämmern.  
Sams Penis ragte prall und steif hoch, doch Dean konnte nichts tun, nicht loslassen, nichts denken und fühlen als die weiche, nachgiebige Öffnung, die ihn einsog, die ihn wieder und wieder in sich wollte.  
Der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken herab und er stöhnte laut. Es hörte nicht auf, konnte, durfte nicht aufhören.  
*  
Sams Eingang schmerzte, der Muskel war zu gedehnt, zu angespannt. Doch steigerte der Schmerz seine Hitze. Er war mit Dean verbunden, verschweißt, fühlte die Schwellung, die verhinderte, dass Dean ihm entglitt. Er fühlte die stete Berührung seiner Prostata, die reibenden, füllenden Bewegungen, das harte Glied, das ihn füllte, das wieder und wieder Samen in ihn spritzte, ein endloser Strom, während die kurzen, hämmernden Bewegungen ihn weiter öffneten, tiefer in ihn bohrten. Jeder neue Stoß gegen seine Wände, jede noch so winzige Veränderung des Winkels ließ ihn Sterne sehen, ließ ihn alles, was er je an Kontrolle besessen hatte, verlieren.  
Deans Glied war groß und dick, doch in seinem Inneren fühlte es sich monströs an, füllte ihn, presste sich in ihn, dehnte ihn weit. Und wieder und wieder cremten Ströme heißen Samens seine Wände, erlaubten dem Penis des Bruders tiefer zu rutschen, bis Sam glaubte, ihn in seinem Hals zu schmecken.  
Und doch konnte er nicht kommen, verbrannte innerlich, sein eigenes Glied ein schmerzender Turm aus Verlangen. Es war Dean, der ihm helfen, der ihn befreien musste und Sam schrie den Namen des Bruders.  
Worauf Dean sich schneller bewegte, seine Stöße härter wurden, tiefer und er schließlich auf Sam zusammensackte, während sein Glied weiter pulsierte, weiter in Sam zuckte. Doch dann fielen Deans Hände von seinen Hüften, Deans Körper presste ihn gegen die Matratze und endlich, endlich griffen raue Finger nach Sams Glied, massierten es einmal, zweimal, bis Sam mit einem Aufschrei kam.  
Er bäumte sich auf, spürte zugleich wie Dean seine Stöße wieder aufnahm, wie er sein Glied erneut in die Enge trieb, die Sams erregte Anspannung ihm bot, und schneller, hastiger wurde, keuchte, während Sam kraftlos auf die Matratze zurücksank.  
Dean ergriff erneut Sams Hüften, hielt sie fest in einem schraubstockartigen Griff, hielt Sam reglos, obwohl der längst nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, sich zu bewegen. Und er hämmerte seine Härte unbarmherzig und atemlos weiter in das schlaff gewordene Fleisch, malträtierte die Prostata, bis es unter Sams geschlossenen Lidern blitzte, er die Augen öffnete und sah, wie Dean sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ein letztes Mal in ihm begrub.  
Sam fing ihn auf, als er über ihm zusammensank, hielt ihn fest, spürte die Dehnung an seinem Eingang, die sich verstärkte, beinahe unerträglich wurde. Spürte die Schwellung, die immer noch hart war, immer noch kein Entkommen erlaubte, weder ihm, noch Dean, und er schlang seine Arme enger um den Bruder. „Es ist okay“, flüsterte er. „Ist okay.“  
Dean antwortete nicht, lag schwer und feucht auf ihm, und Sam schloss die Augen, fühlte die Wärme, den Herzschlag, das Blut und die Dankbarkeit, die er jedes Mal spürte, wenn er sich bewusst wurde, dass Dean lebte und bei ihm war.  
„Oh Gott“, stöhnte der auf einmal. „Ich kann nicht … ich kann mich nicht …“  
„Ich weiß.“ Sam unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als Dean sich bewegte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte der. „Ich weiß nicht, verstehe nicht …“  
„Ist gut, Dean“, stieß Sam hervor. „Ich denke, dass wir nur abwarten müssen, bis … bis es geht, ohne dass wir uns verletzen.“  
„Ich begreife nicht …“  
„Halt einfach die Klappe“, stöhnte Sam. „Versuche dich zu entspannen, vielleicht hilft das.“  
Dean atmete gegen Sams Haut, warm und feucht und Sam spürte, wie die kribbelte.  
„Du weißt, was es ist?“, fragte Dean unvermittelt, wie immer unfähig, einem Rat zu folgen.  
„Nein“, seufzte Sam. „Aber ich habe so eine Ahnung.“  
„Und – hast du vor, die zu teilen?“ Dean entschied, dass alles besser war, als sich zu erlauben, über die Situation nachzudenken, in der sie sich befanden. Zumindest nicht im Detail. Ablenkung, die Betrachtung des Großen und Ganzen anstelle von unpassenden und definitiv peinlichen Einzelheiten, sollte unbedingt vorzuziehen sein.  
„Dean!“ Sein Name klang wie ein Warnlaut, doch erhaschte Dean einen Blick auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Bruders.  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte er und spürte, wie nun er es war, der rot anlief. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich … wie ich …“  
„Gar nicht“, stöhnte Sam und legte einen Arm fest um Deans Schultern, presste mit dem anderen dessen Unterleib gegen seinen, bis der sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. „Bleib einfach liegen“, flüsterte er und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken, während Dean Muskel um Muskel zu entspannen versuchte, der Versuchung widerstand, zu kämpfen, um sich aus der Falle zu befreien, in die sie gegangen waren.  
Sam fühlte sich immer noch heiß an, und Dean fragte sich, ob ihm bislang entgangen war, dass der Bruder zu erhöhter Temperatur neigte. Ob ihm nebenbei auch noch anderes entgangen war, wie die Größe und Stärke von Sams Händen, die sich in seine Haut pressten, als wollten sie ihm versichern, dass er bei ihm war und blieb, dass Sam nicht wieder verschwand, weil ihn eine Laune dazu trieb, Schicksal, Teufel oder Engel.  
Wie dessen Haar, diese lächerlich unpraktische Frisur, über die er sich so gerne lustig machte, doch die er nun im neuen Licht sah. Nachdem sich das Bild von Sam in seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte. Wie der seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurückwarf, den Hals überstreckte, während sein Haar sich unter ihm ausbreitete, seinen Bewegungen folgte, sie wie einen Tanz aussehen ließ.  
Dean presste die Augen zusammen. Sofern jemand wie Sam mit offenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen tanzen konnte, während er …  
Rasch öffnete er die Augen wieder, doch das verbesserte die Situation keineswegs. Überall war Sam, roch er Sam, sah, spürte dessen Haut und konnte nicht vergessen, was geschehen war, so angestrengt er es auch versuchte.  
„Wenn es wahr ist, was ich gelesen habe“, wisperte Sam leise, als sei es ein Geheimnis, „dauert es mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bevor … bevor der Knoten sich auflöst.“  
„Was für ein Knoten?“ Dean konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig zu bleiben, gleichmäßig zu atmen, flüsterte ebenfalls.  
Er hörte und fühlte, wie Sam schluckte. Sah dessen Adamsapfel hinauf hüpfen und wieder hinunter gleiten.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du eine Ahnung davon hast, wie Wölfe sich paaren.“  
„Wölfe? Wieso sollte ich?“ Dean widerstand der Versuchung, einen erneuten Befreiungsversuch zu unternehmen.  
Sam seufzte. „Hekate wird manchmal auch als Göttin der Wölfe bezeichnet, oder wenigstens mit ihnen abgebildet. Sie hat wohl einen Narren an ihnen gefressen. Weshalb sie möglicherweise der Meinung ist, dass es besonders lustig sei, wenn sie ihre Feinde in Wölfe verwandelt. Oder zumindest Teile von ihnen.“  
„Teile?“ Dean runzelte die Stirn. Sam war wirklich verdammt heiß. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Nicht wenn die Luft erfüllt war mit Sams Duft und mit ihrem Sex. Er atmete aus, zählte bis zehn, wartete, bis das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nachließ. Und er begriff.  
„Du meinst, dass Wölfe so etwas … also so … großer Gott.“  
Sam rollte mit den Augen. Dean brauchte es nicht zu sehen, um es zu wissen.  
„Ehrlich gesagt war das bislang auch noch nicht Spezialgebiet meiner Recherchen, aber ich erinner mich, dass der Penis eines Wolfs erst im Verlauf der Paarung anschwillt, so dass er danach noch bis zu 30 Minuten mit der Wölfin … zusammenhängt. Hilft wohl bei der Befruchtung oder verhindert, dass die Wölfin nicht zufrieden ist, und sich andere Spielgefährten sucht.“  
„Großer Gott.“ Nun war es Dean, der die Augen verdrehte. „Sag mir noch etwas, was ich nie wissen wollte.“  
„Bei Hunden ist es ähnlich.“  
Dean stöhnte. „Das war Sarkasmus. Du hast dich zu oft mit Cas unterhalten.“  
Ja, definitiv war Sam nun auch rot geworden. Was seine Temperatur weiter ansteigen ließ und in Dean den seltsamen Wunsch weckte, seine Zunge über die Haut des Bruders gleiten zu lassen, seine Lippen auf die festen Muskeln des Brustkorbs zu pressen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete durch die Nase aus.  
„Und weil wir Hekate verärgert haben, verwandelt sie mein bestes Stück in das eines Wolfs?“  
„So würde ich das nicht sagen“, überlegte Sam.  
„Sondern?“  
Sam atmete aus. Dean spürte, wie sich der Körper unter ihm senkte und wieder anhob. Es fühlte sich nicht unbedingt unangenehm an, und Dean verbot sich sofort, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.  
„Was weiß ich?“ Auch Sam begann Nerven zu zeigen, und neben dem Widerstreit in seinen Gefühlen und der wachsenden Irritation fiel Dean ein, dass die Lage des anderen weitaus unbequemer sein dürfte als seine eigene.  
Doch Sam sprach weiter, offensichtlich ebenso erpicht darauf, die Stille, die Gedanken und die Richtung, in die sie führten, zu unterbrechen.  
„Da existieren noch diese Theorien von Alpha und Omega-Wölfen, allerdings begrenzen die sich auf Beobachtungen, die in Gefangenschaft gemacht worden waren.“  
‚Als ob wir nicht unser Leben lang gefangen gewesen wären‘, fiel es Dean ein und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ‚Gefangene des Schicksals, der Umstände oder einer Vorsehung.‘  
„Alphas dominieren und Omegas unterwerfen sich“, dozierte Sam weiter. „Was die Wölfin angeht, so durchlebt sie Phasen der Läufigkeit. Hitze und …“  
„Schon gut, ich weiß schon.“ Dean brauchte nicht mehr zu hören. Manche Dinge begriff er sofort. Hitze, Läufigkeit, die Leichtigkeit, mit der er in Sam geglitten war – auf keinen Fall ging das mit rechten Dingen zu oder war physiologisch denkbar. Also konnten sie beide nichts dafür, somit behielt Sam recht und diese Göttin, Hexe hatte sie beide verflucht, und nebenbei die Angelegenheit, die ihm neben seinem Wagen und Kuchen am angenehmsten war, restlos pervertiert. Das war es, was er ihr am meisten übel nahm. Und wofür er sie bei lebendigem Leibe rösten würde, sobald er sich – sie sich befreit haben würden.  
„Also – Hekate“, sagte er. „Wie kriegen wir sie?“  
„Dean“, warnte Sam, „das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt.“  
„Wieso?“ Dean hob leicht den Kopf an. „Denkst du, dass sie uns belauscht?“  
„Nein“, stöhnte Sam. „Ich meine, dass du dich verspannst.“  
„Wollte ich nicht.“ Dean atmete aus und legte seinen Kopf wieder ab. „Ich bin still und warte, bis es vorbei ist.“  
Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, ruhig zu bleiben. Er atmete gleichmäßig, zählte seine Atemzüge, zählte schließlich nur, bis er bemerkte, dass es Sams Herzschläge waren, die er zählte. Und darüber nachdachte, wie fragil ein solches Organ war, wie wenig es erforderte, damit es aufhörte zu schlagen. Wie oft Sams Herz bereits aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Wie oft er ihn verloren hatte, wie oft er nahe daran gewesen war, ihn für immer zu verlieren.  
Er lag still, schloss die Augen und lauschte. Sams Herz pochte ruhig und gleichmäßig. Und nach einer Weile hörte er sein eigenes, spürte, wie es sich dem Rhythmus des anderen anpasste, wie sie miteinander atmeten.  
Als er bemerkte, dass die Schwellung nachließ, regte er sich nicht, fühlte fast Bedauern. Erst als Sam zuckte, als Dean bewusst wurde, dass der es ebenfalls bemerken musste, richtete er sich auf und entzog sich beinahe zu hastig. Wenigstens dem erstickten Laut nach zu urteilen, der Sam entfuhr.  
Dean ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte auf sein Glied, das nun erschlafft zwischen den Beinen lag. Immer noch größer als gewohnt, rot und glänzend vor Feuchtigkeit, die sich dort nicht befinden dürfte.  
Er sah erst auf, als Sam den Oberkörper anhob, versuchte, sich zu setzen, es dann doch vorzog, rückwärts bis an das Kopfende des Bettes zu krabbeln, wo er sich ausatmend ein wenig in Schräglage positionierte, bevor er erleichtert seufzte.  
Dean verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Tut mir echt leid, Mann.“  
„Hör endlich auf damit“, schnappte Sam ärgerlich. „Du kannst nichts dafür.“  
‚Kann ich wirklich nicht‘, dachte Dean und setzte sich Sam gegenüber, betrachtete die Feuchtigkeit, die immer noch die Innenseiten dessen Oberschenkel benetzte. Die definitiv nicht Deans Samen war. Sein Magen drohte sich umzudrehen. Sein Samen in Sam, kranker ging es wirklich nicht.  
Sam ließ den Arm vom Gesicht fallen, mit dem er einen Moment die Augen bedeckt hatte. „Was ist?“, fragte er, klang gepresst.  
Dean wich seinem Blick aus. „Nichts“, sagte er, versuchte vergeblich, sich zusammenzureißen. „Ich gehe duschen.“  
Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi, doch endlich schaffte er es ins Badezimmer, drehte das Wasser so heiß, dass es fast schmerzte, als ihm einfiel, dass er Sam hätte untersuchen sollen, wenigstens nachsehen, ob der verletzt war, ob er Hilfe brauchte. Die Vorstellung alleine jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken und brachte die Übelkeit zurück, die er überwunden glaubte. Er benutzte fast die gesamte Flasche des Shampoos, um sich einzuseifen. Er schrubbte, bis seine Haut rot war und redete sich ein, auch diese Sache verdrängen zu können. Es war nicht der erste Fluch, Zauber, was auch immer, der sie kalt erwischt hatte. Und würde auch nicht der letzte sein. Sie würden dieses Miststück aufspüren und damit wäre das Thema erledigt.  
Ohne hinzusehen griff er eine Jeans aus dem Rucksack und warf ein T-Shirt über, bevor er mit einer Wolke Dampf aus dem Raum trat.  
Sam saß auf der Bettkante und starrte ihn groß an, bevor er die Augen niederschlug. In seinem Schoß hielt er ein Bündel aus Kleidern und einem Handtuch, und sobald Dean näher kam, stand er auf, zog die Schultern hoch und duckte sich an dem Bruder vorbei. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu und Dean presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er an sein Laptop ging. Das war nicht der Augenblick, um auf Empfindlichkeiten Rücksicht zu nehmen. Nicht, bevor er Näheres wusste.  
Dean schloss das Geräusch des rauschenden Wassers aus seinem Bewusstsein und konzentrierte sich auf seine Suche.  
*  
Sam biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Wasser war eisig. Dean hatte alle Wärme verbraucht. Als Sam die Shampoo-Flasche anhob, entdeckte er nur noch einen Rest der Seife.  
Das war nicht unbedingt neu, und spielte für gewöhnlich keine Rolle. Sam duschte gerne kalt und trotz Deans Witzen über sein Haar, reichte ihm einfaches Waschen. Was also fühlte sich anders an, unangenehm, legte sich als Last auf sein Herz und drohte, es zu zerquetschen?  
Sam hielt sein Gesicht in den Strahl und unterdrückte das Zittern. Natürlich würden sie das Geschehene in die Schublade stecken, in der sich all die anderen Gegebenheiten verbargen, über die sie nicht sprachen und an die sie nicht zu denken versuchten.  
Mit einem Unterschied: Sam kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er seine Gedanken nicht würde stoppen können. Er biss die Zähne fester zusammen, bis sie schmerzten, spülte die Seife aus dem Haar, und verließ die Dusche. Wie dem auch sei, für Grübeleien war später Zeit, wenn er auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers in seinem Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte. Während er joggte oder während er vorgab zu lesen, zu suchen, zu recherchieren, während ihm eine wiederkehrende Abfolge von Bildern das Gehirn zerriss. Wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor, wie jedes Mal, wenn er versagt hatte, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen oder einfach nur zu langsam gewesen war. Mit einem Unterschied, denn in diesem Fall trug nicht er die Schuld. Nicht offensichtlich zumindest.  
*  
Als er aus der Dusche kam, hob Dean den Kopf, versuchte ein Lächeln. „Besser?“  
Sam nickte. Dean räusperte sich. „Geht es dir gut?“  
Erneut nickte Sam. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Dean auf warmes Wasser oder Shampoo hinzuweisen, Sam wusste, dass der andere nichts davon bemerkt hatte. Wie er wusste, dass Dean es nötig gehabt hatte, sich zu reinigen, dass der Bruder sich wenigstens die Illusion erlauben durfte, die vergangenen Stunden hinter sich zu lassen und die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen.  
Sam atmete aus. Himmel und Hölle wussten, dass er gut darin war, vorzugeben, dass für ihn dasselbe zutraf.  
„Gut.“ Deans Lächeln wurde breiter und er drehte den Monitor so, dass Sam die Ergebnisse seiner Suche erkennen konnte.  
„Ich bin ein Stück weiter gekommen. Würde sagen, wir beschwören sie und geben ihr dann den Rest.“  
Sam hob die Augenbrauen und übernahm den Computer, während Dean aufsprang und die Waffen bereit legte.  
„Jetzt?“, fragte er, ohne aufzusehen, während er sich im Stillen vergewisserte, dass sie die notwendigen Utensilien bei sich hatten.  
„Klar jetzt.“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zeigte Dean Nerven. „Ich will nicht riskieren, dass sie zurückkommt.“  
„Natürlich.“ Sam wählte sich durch einige weitere Seiten, bevor er zu Johns Aufzeichnungen griff.  
„Das hier müsste funktionieren.“  
Dean riskierte einen Blick, schlug die Teppiche zurück und begann mit der Aufzeichnung der Symbole. „Ist alles hier?“, fragte er und legte die Kohle für einen Augenblick zur Seite, um die Symmetrie zu begutachten. „Ich glaube, die Folge von Buffy habe ich gesehen. War da nicht etwas mit Lammblut?“  
Sam zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Und ja, wir haben alles. Sie zu beschwören dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Das Problem folgt danach. Sie versteht mehr von dunkler Magie als andere Hexen.“  
„Und ich verstehe, wie man mit dunkler Magie umgeht.“  
Dean lud beide Gewehre, schob sich Messer in Stiefel, Gürtel und Ärmel.  
Er erneuerte die Salzlinien, die sich bereits an Tür und Fenstern befanden und zog einen Kreis um die Symbole, während Sam Kräuter und Wurzeln mischte, Weihwasser und Messwein darüber träufelte und die Mischung unter dem steten Murmeln einer altgriechischen Formel entzündete.  
Qualm stieg an die Decke, sammelte sich dort, bevor er begann, sich auszubreiten. Er kroch in die Ecken, färbte sich schwarz, überzog die Wände von oben nach unten mit einer dunklen Schicht aus Ruß. Sam sprach weiter, fuhr in der gleichmäßigen, unbetonten Litanei fort, schickte nur gelegentlich einen Blick auf die Blätter in seiner Hand.  
Dean ertappte sich dabei, wie er die langen Finger betrachtete, die das Papier hielten. Er schloss die Augen, doch als er wieder aufsah, fanden sie die Lippen Sams, die sich unaufhörlich bewegten. Er umklammerte das Gewehr fester, zwang sich dazu, sich zu konzentrieren. Das hörte auf, sobald sie die Hexe erledigt hatten.  
Die Temperatur im Raum fiel. Dean sah zu, wie sich der Atem vor seinem Gesicht in eine sichtbare Wolke verwandelte. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Sams bleiches, unvermittelt verfroren wirkendes Gesicht, auf dessen Atem, der stoßweise die bläulichen Lippen verließ, und auf die seltsam angezogenen Schultern. Mehr als je zuvor beschlich ihn der Eindruck, als fühlte der Bruder sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Unglücklicherweise hatte er eine recht genaue Vorstellung, woran das liegen konnte. Dean schluckte den Kloß herunter, der in seinem Hals schmerzte. Keine Zeit für Schwäche, später würde er sich einen guten Whiskey leisten, nicht den billigen Fusel, den er gewohnt war. Und er würde Sam anhalten, ebenfalls davon zu trinken. Einmal sollte auch der seinen Gesundheitswahn beiseiteschieben und tun, was notwendig war.  
Ein Zischen ertönte und Dean landete abrupt wieder in der Gegenwart. Er hob das Gewehr an, richtete es auf das Zentrum der schwarz wabernden Masse, die sich aus dem scheußlichen Qualm herausbildete.  
Die Konturen verschwammen, flossen auseinander und verdichteten sich von neuem. Manchmal erhaschte Dean den Eindruck eines Gesichtes, glühender Augen, die sich auf Sam richteten, der unermüdlich weitersprach, weder Augen noch Qualm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Lediglich, dass er seine Schultern ein weiteres Stück höher zog und die Schatten unter seinen Augen sich vertieften, lieferte ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er wusste, was um ihn herum vorging.  
Was auch gut war, denn Dean erkannte plötzlich deutlich die Gestalt einer Frau inmitten des dunklen Nebels. Er schoss, plante nicht, der Hexe auch nur den Bruchteil einer Chance zu überlassen. Er schoss erneut und wieder, als die Erscheinung nicht reagierte, stattdessen an Substanz und Dichte gewann, als das Heulen eines Tieres den Raum durchdrang, Dean erschauern ließ. Augen leuchteten gelb aus der Finsternis und zu den Füßen des Schattens bildeten sich neue Konturen, strichen um dessen Beine und heulten. Dean schoss und griff nach dem Weihwasser, als die Gestalt einen Arm ausstreckte und er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, nur am Rande mitbekam, dass er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und mit Wucht gegen die Wand knallte.  
Sein Kopf brummte, als er ihn hob und seine Hand suchte instinktiv nach der Beule, die sich bereits zu bilden begann, als sich inmitten der Dunkelheit eine schwarz gekleidete Frau erkennen ließ. In der Höhe ihrer Hüften blitzten scharfe Zähne, während das Heulen unermüdlich erklang, ihm den Atem raubte und in seinen Ohren dröhnte.  
Er sah, wie Sam nach seiner Waffe griff, wie die aus dessen Hand flog und der Bruder mit einem hässlichen Krachen an der anderen Seite des Zimmers landete, das braune Haar in dem Sturz mitschwang und letztendlich Sams Gesicht verbarg, so dass Dean nicht erkennen konnte, ob der andere sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
Dean kämpfte sich hoch, doch bevor er zu Sam gelangen konnte, hielt ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere davon ab, sich weiterzubewegen.  
Hekate lachte. Ihre schlanken Finger krallten sich in das Fell des Wolfs zu ihren Füßen.  
„Narren seid ihr, wenn ihr glaubt, mich in eine Falle locken zu können“, rief sie. Ein Windstoß durchfuhr den Raum, wirbelte ihr dunkles Haar, den Stoff ihres Kleides, das Fell der Tiere durcheinander, verhüllte ihr Gesicht. Nur noch die gelben Augen leuchteten zwischen verworrenen Strähnen hervor. „Ich bin eine Göttin“, fügte sie hinzu, und die Wölfe heulten lauter. „Vergesst alles, was ihr in Schriften gelesen oder durch Gerüchte gehört habt. Niemand wird mich je zerstören.“  
„Wir haben schon ganz andere Götter vernichtet“, brachte Dean zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er vergeblich nach dem Messer in seinem Gürtel angelte.  
Hekate fuhr herum, befand sich mit einem Mal so nahe bei ihm, dass er fauligen Gestank wahrnahm, bis ihm übel wurde.  
„Du willst es nicht anders“, zischte sie. „Dummer Sterblicher. Deine Blindheit wird nur von deiner Arroganz übertroffen. So viel einfacher könntest du es haben.“  
Sie neigte sich über ihn, er spürte kalte Finger an seiner Wange, heiße Lippen an seinem Hals, und er schrie vor Schmerz.  
Das Dunkel sog ihn ein und spuckte ihn im nächsten Moment wieder aus. Er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet, auf die kriechenden Schwaden, die langsam in den Ritzen der Wände versickerten, nur noch den Geruch nach Verbranntem, nach Schießpulver und nach feuchter Erde übrig ließen.  
Mühsam erhob sich Dean, kroch zu Sam, der reglos an der Wand lag.  
„Sam!“ Zu vertraut war der Moment der Panik, das Einstürmen der unzähligen Bilder, in denen er Sam genau so vorgefunden haben, jedes Mal wieder gelähmt durch die Angst, dass er ihn nun für immer verloren hatte.  
Er nahm Sams Gesicht in seine Hände, strich das Haar zurück und sah mit grenzenloser Erleichterung zu, wie dessen Lider flatterten und er mit einem Stöhnen zu sich kam.  
„Was?“  
„Wir müssen es nochmal versuchen“, sagte Dean. „Das Miststück hat gewonnen.“  
Sam griff sich an den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, bevor er Dean ansah, sein Blick an dessen Hals hängen blieb. „Was ist das?“  
Dean tastete sich automatisch zu der Stelle vor, spürte beißende Hitze.  
„Die Hexe … Hekate“, murmelte er, doch seine Konzentration wich, als Sams Augen sich unverwandt auf Deans Finger, auf den verwundeten Hals richteten. Als Sams Augen sich schlossen, dessen Wimpern bebten und er seine Lippen befeuchtete, bevor er wieder aufsah, den Blick heiß und verlangend.  
Dean schluckte, schluckte erneut, als Sam seine Hand hob, unmerklich nur, eine Andeutung der Absicht, nach Dean zu greifen, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ. Als wagte er nicht, ihn zu berühren. Obwohl sein Blick von Sehnsucht sprach. Und der Blick, der Ausdruck in Sams Augen war es auch, der Dean erneut den Atem raubte, der Schwindel verursachte und seine Gedanken, seinen Körper verwirrte, seine Nerven in Vibrationen versetzte, bis er glaubte, in seine Einzelteile zu zerfallen. Im letzten Moment riss er sich zusammen, sackte zurück auf seine Fersen, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf und lauschte auf den eigenen Atem, der sich beschleunigte, auf sein Herz, das laut in seiner Brust hämmerte, während die Stelle, die Hekate berührt hatte, zu glühen begann, Hitze aussandte, die mit der Hitze verschmolz, die nun Sams Poren entströmte, die Dean fühlte und die ihn umgab, vereinnahmte, je länger er sich ihr aussetzte.  
„Sam“, es klang wie eine Warnung in seinen eigenen Ohren, doch der Bruder reagierte nicht. Stattdessen öffneten sich dessen Lippen und Dean sah, dass sich Sams Brust in ebenso heftigen Atemzügen bewegte wie seine eigene.  
Und dann streckte Sam eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Deans Brust, genau dort wo sein Herz wild schlug, und einen Moment später zu explodieren schien, als er Sam in seine Arme zog und der seine Lippen auf die Stelle an Deans Hals presste, die wie verrückt pochte.  
Einen Augenblick verharrten sie, erlaubten den Wellen, über ihnen zusammenzuschlagen, sie zu vereinnahmen und schließlich zu verschlingen. Jeder Gedanke wich aus Deans Gehirn, der nicht unmittelbar von Sam handelte, von dessen Hitze in seinen Armen, von dem betäubenden Duft, der ihm Sinn und Verstand raubte.  
Fast grob warf er den Jüngeren zu Boden, bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper, während Sam immer noch an Deans Hals klebte, saugte und leckte, bis Dean ächzte und sich gewaltsam losriss. Doch nur um Sams Jeans zu öffnen und ihm die Hose zusammen mit den Shorts abzustreifen, bevor er seinen Mund um das aufragende Glied schloss. Es war nicht der erste Blow-Job seines Lebens, doch definitiv der erste, den er mehr wollte, als alles andere.  
Sams Duft gewann an Intensität, während der unter ihm zuckte, sich wand, bis Dean seine Finger in die Hüften unter ihm presste und den Bruder am Boden festhielt, bevor er seinen Hals entspannte und das harte, heiße Glied tief aufnahm. Er schmeckte Sam und ein Feuerwerk knisterte auf seiner Zunge. Deans Penis zuckte als Antwort und Dean erhob sich hastig. Sams Lippen waren geöffnet. Sein Unterarm bedeckte die Augen und sein Haar breitete sich auf dem Boden aus, umgab sein Gesicht, unterstrich das Jungenhafte, das ihm trotz der Jahre, die vergangen waren und die Unschuld und Vertrauen längst ausgelöscht hatten, geblieben war.  
Doch fiel Sams Arm zur Seite und bevor Dean begriff, kam der hoch und griff nach Deans Reißverschluss, half ihm ungeduldig, sich aus dem engen Käfig seiner Jeans zu befreien. Nachdem dies gelungen war, hielt Dean einen Augenblick inne, beobachtete, wie Sam zurückfiel und die Beine öffnete, seine Füße aufstellte, bis die Knie in die Höhe zeigten, und das Becken anhob. Bevor Dean zwischen die langen Glieder sank, seine Hände in Sams Haar vergrub und dessen Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss, erkannte er die Feuchtigkeit, die glänzend aus Sams Öffnung sickerte. Die sich ihm offen darbot. Dean stöhnte in Sams Mund und der rieb seinen Unterleib gegen Deans, stieß kurze, helle Laute aus, während er sein erschlafftes Glied neu stimulierte.  
Dean ertrug es nicht mehr zu warten, so sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, Sam weiterhin zu küssen, ihn zu schmecken, seine Zunge jeden Millimeter der weichen Mundhöhle kosten zu lassen.  
Er richtete sich auf, fiel zurück auf die Knie und zog Sam mit sich, packte dessen Hüften und hielt sie fest, während er seine Länge in ihm begrub. Sam griff in die Leere, griff nach ihm, doch Dean konnte seine Finger nicht lösen, konnte nicht aufhören, den Rhythmus zu beschleunigen, der stockend und atemlos begonnen hatte, der schnell hastig und ungeduldig wurde, dem unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt entgegentrieb.  
Dean spürte, wie sein Glied anschwoll, biss sich auf die Lippen, als er den Knoten fühlte, der Sams Eingang dehnte, der seinen Penis einschloss, es ihm unmöglich werden ließ, sich zu entziehen. Er war weit davon entfernt, dies in Betracht zu ziehen, oder auch nur zu bedauern. Sein einziges Sinnen trachtete danach, tiefer in Sam einzudringen, die Laute, die der andere ausstieß, in sich aufzunehmen, wie der seinen Samen aufnahm. Schneller stieß er zu, heftiger, kurze, pochende Stöße, kaum mehr als Zuckungen des Unterleibes, bevor er in der Bewegung verharrte und mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen fühlte, wie die Flüssigkeit aus ihm herausschoss. Doch steigerte der Erguss nur die Hitze, die in ihm brannte, vereinfachte die zusätzliche Feuchtigkeit es ihm, tiefer zu gleiten und unvermittelt weiter zu hämmern. Unterbrochen nur von der Lähmung, die ihn befiel, während sein Körper sich anspannte, während sein Glied sich vorwärts presste, tiefer glitt und sich von neuem entlud.  
Es dauerte länger, schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Dean rang nach Luft. Die Muskeln, mit denen er sich aufrecht hielt, zitterten, sein Körper war von Schweiß überzogen. Doch sein Penis erschlaffte nicht, zwang ihn dazu wieder und wieder zuzustoßen.  
Bis er Sams Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte und die Berührung einen Schmerz in ihm löste, von dessen Existenz er nichts gewusst hatte. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, ruhiger. Die Verzweiflung wich und er fühlte nun, wie Sam ihm entgegenstrebte, wie der seinen Stößen begegnete, wie er seinen Muskel zusammenzog und die Wurzel von Deans Glied massierte.  
Dean sank, fiel auf den anderen, umschlang dessen Oberkörper, während seine Hüften sich langsam bewegten, den fließenden Samen in Sam hineinpumpten. Er hörte Sams leises Stöhnen und glaubte zu wissen, dass der neue Winkel dessen Prostata stärker stimulierte, dass die langsamer werdenden Stöße den anderen stärker erregten. Bis der sein Becken hob, sich Dean entgegendrängte, das harte Glied in sich massierte, als könnte er es mit reiner Willensstärke tiefer in sein Inneres treiben.  
Dean stieß ein weiteres Mal zu, presste sich hart in den anderen, drängte sich vorwärts und fühlte Sam kommen, bevor er über dem anderen zusammenbrach.  
Als er zu sich kam, hielten Sams Arme ihn unbeweglich, spürte er Sams Hitze um sein geschwollenes Glied.  
Wenigstens wussten sie nun beide, womit sie es zu tun hatten, und fraglos lag hierin auch der Grund dafür, dass Sam ihn nicht losließ, ihn stattdessen so hielt, wie es ihm am wenigsten Beschwerden bereitete.  
Dean schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Wenn Sam bemerkt hatte, dass er erwacht war, sagte er nichts, hielt ihn nur schweigend fest. Und nur für sich gab Dean zu, dass es sich gut anfühlte, besser als das Meiste, was er in den letzten Jahren für gut gehalten hatte. Besser als der fünfte Drink, der, bei dem er noch zurechnungsfähig war, aber die Schwere bereits von ihm abfiel. Besser als anonymer Sex, besser als Sex mit jemandem, den er wirklich gern hatte.  
Dean atmete aus, fühlte Sams Haut unter seiner vibrieren. Ob das daher kam, weil er Sam eben nicht nur gern hatte? Weil da mehr zwischen ihnen war?  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, spürte die Wangenknochen hervortreten, sich in Sams Körper bohren. Mehr als Verwandtschaft, als das Band, das sie aneinander kettete, seit Sam geboren war, seit er ihn aus dem Feuer getragen hatte?  
Sam schwieg, doch Dean spürte, dass er wach war, dass der andere peinlich genau darauf achtete, ob und wie er sich bewegte. Oder wie lange sie dieses Mal aneinander gekettet waren.  
Er zwang sich dazu, ruhiger zu atmen. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte die Hexe provoziert. Wäre er nur ein wenig schlauer, ein wenig umsichtiger gewesen, oder hätte er seine Rachegedanken erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, dann wären sie vielleicht mit der einen Katastrophe davongekommen.  
Die Wiederholung jedoch ließ auf ein Muster schließen. Und darauf, dass das Ende nicht so schnell zu finden war.  
Er verspannte sich und fühlte den Laut, den Sam ausstieß, mehr als er ihn hörte. Dean verkniff sich die Entschuldigung, bemühte sich stattdessen darum, so ruhig zu bleiben wie es ihm möglich war.  
Als die Schwellung nachließ, glitt er mit einem Schwall heißer Flüssigkeit aus Sam, wurde sich entfernt bewusst, dass der andere immer noch glühte. Doch schenkte er dem keine Beachtung, als er zurücksackte und ausatmete, zusah, wie Sam sich beinahe sofort zur Seite rollte, die Beine fast unmerklich anzog, und still liegen blieb.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er unbeholfen und verspürte Lust, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen.  
Sam nickte und Dean seufzte in sich hinein. Nichts war in Ordnung. Und ebenso würde er schwören, dass Sam dies nie zugäbe. Glaubte der dumme Kerl doch spätestens, seitdem er Luzifer losgelassen hatte, dass ihm jedes Übel recht geschah und er weitaus Schlimmeres verdient hatte. Vermutlich befand er sich weitaus länger auf dem Trip, seitdem Azazel ihn zum Prinzen der Dunkelheit erkoren hatte. Oder eher noch, seitdem John ihn davongejagt und sein Traum von einem normalen Leben mit Deans Rückkehr zerplatzt war.  
Dean bemerkte, dass er seine Hand ausstreckte, dass er kurz davor stand, den Rücken des Bruders zu berühren, vielleicht mehr. Er ließ die Hand sinken. All das wäre unpassend. Jedes Wort war unpassend. Sie mussten sich sammeln, wieder zu ihren Sinnen finden und einen neuen Plan entwerfen. Einen weitaus besseren dieses Mal.  
Dean kam auf seine Füße, stolperte über seine Schuhe, bevor er auf das Badezimmer zutaumelte. Bei seinem Blick zurück kam es ihm vor, als habe Sam seine Schultern weiter angezogen, als zuckte der bei jedem Schritt, den Dean tat, unmerklich zusammen.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich aufatmend dagegen. Wenn Hekate ihn bestrafen wollte, dann war ihr das sicher gelungen. Aber was sie mit Sam anstellte, das würde er ihr nie verzeihen.  
Er stieg in die Dusche, fluchte, als er kein neues Duschbad fand, wusch sich rasch, und trocknete sich ebenso hastig ab. Die vage, unklare Ahnung eines drohenden Unheils umfing ihn, ließ die Luft im Raum erkalten, bewahrheitete sich, als er die Tür öffnete und das Motelzimmer leer vorfand.  
Einen Moment starrte er auf den Boden, als könnte er durch reine Gedankenkraft Sam dazu bringen, wieder zu erscheinen.  
Er beschloss, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sam konnte sich angezogen haben und joggen gegangen sein. Oder etwas zu trinken besorgen, Deans Drang nach Whiskey nachempfinden. Es existierten unzählige Möglichkeiten, warum er verschwunden war. Zahllose vollkommen einleuchtende und wahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten.  
Nur dass Sam so etwas nicht tat. Dass Dean immer wusste, wo Sam sich befand. Außer der wollte es nicht, oder eine dritte Partei hatte sich eingemischt. Und Dean war sich nicht sicher, was er für schlimmer hielte.  
Er schüttelte die Starre ab, griff mit fliegenden Händen nach der auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidung, registrierte nebenbei, dass Sams verschwunden war, und zog sich schneller an, als je zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er Sam alleine ließ, nicht mit einer verrückten Hexe auf dem Kriegsfuß. Ganz egal welche düsteren Gedanken der sich entschieden hatte, in Ruhe auszubrüten.  
*  
Dean fuhr die ganze Nacht. Schließlich konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Er hatte sämtliche in Frage kommenden Stationen abgeklappert, Bahnhof, Bushaltestelle, sämtliche Gelegenheiten, wo der Bruder unterkriechen oder sich einmieten konnte. Der Ortungszauber funktionierte, die Kräuter rochen nach faulen Eiern, erinnerten erschreckend an Hekates Atem, lieferten dennoch kein Ergebnis, und Dean kroch auf den Rücksitz des Wagens und fiel in unruhigen Schlaf.  
*  
Als er aufwachte, war sein Mund trocken und die Beule an seinem Kopf pochte unangenehm.  
Es dämmerte und einen Moment konnte Dean nicht glauben, dass er den gesamten Tag verschlafen hatte, dass er Sam erlaubt hatte, sich einen derartigen Vorsprung zu sichern.  
Doch dann spürte er neben den Beschwerden, die sein Körper äußerte, wie sich sein Glied regte. Er begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, bevor er sich stöhnend die Augen rieb, und schließlich die Tür aufstieß.  
Der Geruch erschlug ihn sofort. Seine Augen tränten und sein Körper vibrierte in plötzlicher Spannung. Er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht und sein Blick klärte sich, zeigte ihm den Parkplatz, auf dem er gehalten hatte, den schattigen Platz, der nun in vollkommener Dunkelheit lag, und das Motel, das sich seitwärts erstreckte.  
Dean spürte Sams Nähe sofort. Zweifel existierten nicht. Er musste buchstäblich in dem Moment umgefallen sein, in dem er sich dem Bruder nahe wusste.  
Die Wagentür fiel zu und Dean schloss die Augen. Viel fehlte nicht und er hätte die Nase in den Wind gehoben und Witterung aufgenommen. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar, zerrte an den kurzen Strähnen, bis es weh tat. Erst dann atmete er aus und folgte dem Geruch. Mit jedem Schritt stieg dessen Intensität und wenn Dean nicht so erleichtert gewesen wäre, Sam gefunden zu haben, hätte er einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen, um festzustellen, ob er bereits eine Hundeschnauze entwickelte.  
Er trat die Tür auf, für Spielchen war keine Zeit.  
Sam saß auf dem Bett, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände in den Haaren. Er sah nicht auf. Doch Dean spürte die Hitze, die von dem anderen ausging wie die heiße Luft, die ein Feuer umgab, brennend genug, dass es gerade noch erträglich war.  
„Sam!“ Dean schloss die Tür, hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Griff fest. Dass Sam gegangen war, die Haltung, die er zeigte, sagte mehr als Worte es könnten, dass der Bruder alles tat, um dem Fluch, um Dean zu entkommen.  
Aufzusehen war nicht notwendig, Dean fühlte es in der Bewegung der Luft, atmete die Veränderung, die erneute Intensivierung des Duftes, als der den Kopf hob. Er roch, dass der sich gewaschen hatte ebenso deutlich wie den Geruch, der sich durch Wasser und Seife nicht löschen ließ, der aus Sams Inneren sickerte und Dean magisch ansog.  
„Tu das nicht“, sagte Dean heiser, „du kannst nicht gehen. Nicht so.“  
„Dean“, Sams Stimme klang erstickt. „Was willst du?“  
Dean fand keine Antwort, und schließlich sprach Sam weiter. „Die Hitze … es ist, als ob ich so etwas wie läufig wäre. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen.“ Er schluckte trocken. Dean hörte das Geräusch durch die Stille, sah Sams Adamsapfel vor sich, sah, wie der sich bewegte und sehnte sich danach, ihn zu berühren, seine Lippen darauf zu pressen.  
„Du musst gehen“, fuhr Sam leiser fort. „Das ist der Fluch. Alphas können nicht anders, nicht, wenn Omegas Hitze ausströmen.“  
„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ Dean klammerte sich immer noch an den Griff, wusste sehr gut, dass er den mit Leichtigkeit herausreißen und über Sam herfallen konnte, wollte. Doch dies war sein Bruder, für den er die Verantwortung trug, immer noch, und er musste besser sein als der Fluch, als die Hexe, als dieses unsinnige Omega-Gerede.  
„Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir alleine damit klar kommen, jeder für sich.“ Sein Herz schlug schneller und er zog die Schultern hoch. Das Bild Sams in einer vergleichbar ungewohnten Haltung kam ihm in den Sinn.  
„Wir haben das oft genug versucht. Es funktioniert nicht. Und dann …“ Er stöhnte, als ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, seine Finger vom Griff glitten. Es half nicht, dass er seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohrte, dass er sich bemühte, überall hinzusehen, nur nicht auf Sam, der inzwischen zitterte, der seinen Oberkörper festhielt, als könnte er sich so davon abhalten, aufzuspringen, Dean zu greifen und auf das Bett zu ziehen.  
Dean stieß ein Heulen aus, dass ihn selbst erschreckte, durchquerte den Raum in zwei Schritten und warf Sam auf die Matratze, hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest. „Du musst wahnsinnig sein, wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich in diesem Zustand alleine lasse. Du duftest meilenweit. Jeder, der auch nur im Entferntesten so etwas wie ein Alpha Gen in sich trägt, ist hierher unterwegs. Und wenn ich mich nicht beherrschen kann, dann schafft es niemand. Du bist mein Bruder, verdammt.“  
Er schüttelte Sam, erkannte mit Grauen, dass der sich nicht wehrte, dass der es einfach geschehen ließ.  
„Wehr dich, Sam“, stieß er hervor. „Wenn ich jemand anderes wäre, würdest du dich … könntest du dich wehren? Oder lässt du jeden ran, nur wegen dieser Hexe.“  
Dean begriff nicht, was geschah, als Sams Arme sich hoben und seine ergriffen, innerhalb einer Sekunde ihre Positionen umkehrten.  
Nun lag er auf dem Rücken und starrte in Sams Gesicht, sah die Verzweiflung in dessen Augen, die das herabfallende Haar nicht verbergen konnte.  
„Dean – du musst gehen“, stieß Sam hervor, seine Finger wie glühende Kohlen auf Deans Haut. „Du kannst entkommen … du willst das doch alles nicht … du hasst es.“  
„Du etwa nicht?“, schrie Dean, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte.  
Sam ließ ihn los, unvorbereitet, unvermittelt und Schwindel stieg in Dean auf, pulsierte in seinen Adern.  
Langsam erhob er sich. Sam saß auf der Bettkante, drehte Dean den Rücken zu. Vorsichtig legte Dean seine Hand auf Sams Schulter, langsam und erstaunlich ruhig dafür, dass in ihm widerstreitende Gefühle tobten, sein Glied hilflos zuckte und gegen die Innenseite der Jeans rieb.  
„Du hasst es nicht?“, wiederholte Dean leise, und auf einmal ergab alles Sinn.  
Sams Flucht, Sams Berührung, dessen Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr gezeigt hatte, als mechanischer, gefühlloser Sex erlaubte.  
Dessen Schweigen und die Umarmung, in der er ihn gehalten hatte, das Fehlen von lautstarken Beschwerden oder des blinden Enthusiasmus, mit dem der Bruder gewohnt war, auf der Suche nach Lösungen alles auf den Kopf zu stellen, was ihm vor die Füße fiel.  
Dean fiel ein, dass Sam keine Verabredung mehr getroffen hatte, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Dass er mit Sicherheit keinen Sex gehabt und vermutlich nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte. Wie er Deans One-Night-Stands schweigend ignorierte und sich hinter dem Computer oder in Büchern vergrub, ohne auch nur eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, ohne auch nur den Mund zu einem missbilligenden Lächeln zu verziehen, wenn Dean zurück ins Zimmer stolperte, gefolgt von einer Wolke aus Whiskey und billigem Parfüm.  
Dean schlang die Arme um Sams Rücken und lehnte seine Stirn an dessen Schulter.  
„Es gefällt dir, ist es so?“  
Er zählte Sams Atemzüge, fühlte, wie sie seinen Körper mit bewegten, wie Sams Hitze in seine Arme, seinen Körper floss, und er atmete dessen Duft ein.  
„Du hasst es“, wiederholte Sam erstickt.  
„Nein.“ Dean bewegte den Kopf, rieb seine Schläfe gegen Sams Nacken. „Nein“, sagte er lauter. „Ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Das ist der Fluch“, flüsterte Sam. „Hekate wird uns in den Wahnsinn treiben. Bis wir nicht mehr wissen, wer wir sind, oder was wir wollen.“  
„Nein“, murmelte Dean und presste seine Lippen auf die Haut über Sams Kragen. „Es ist anders. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum … aber …“  
Er umschlang Sam fester, fühlte dessen Haar gegen seine Wange. „Da ist etwas, das ich nie zugegeben hätte, dass nie richtig gewesen wäre. Das …“  
Er stöhnte, als sein Glied anschwoll, griff zwischen Sams Beine und spürte dessen Härte durch den schützenden Stoff.  
Sams Atemzug glich einem Seufzer, als er sich umdrehte, Dean auf das Bett warf, dass der mit dem Kopf perfekt in den Kissen landete, und seinen Mund in Deans Nacken presste, während er seinen Unterleib hastig gegen Deans bewegte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, umschlossen Hekates Mal an Deans Hals, als er schneller wurde, innehielt, einen erstickten Laut von sich gab, und Dean die Feuchtigkeit spürte, die durch ihre beiden Jeans drang.  
Er stieß ein Brüllen aus, dass ihn selbst erschreckte, während Sams Lippen und Zunge Blitze über seine Haut schickten, ausgehend von dem Zeichen an Deans Hals.  
Mit einer Kraft, die ihn selbst erstaunte, riss er Sam um, kniete nur einen Moment später über dem Bruder, zerrte an dessen Jeans. Sobald er die entfernt hatte, rollte er Sam auf den Bauch, hob dessen Unterleib an. Der Geruch, den Sam ausströmte, raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein. Dean fuhr mit den Fingern durch den feuchten Spalt, aus dem heiße Flüssigkeit rann, konnte nicht widerstehen und tauchte sie ein, sah zu, wie Sams Öffnung seine Finger einsog. Als er zwei tief in dem Bruder begraben hatte, spreizte er sie und begann zu kreisen, spürte, wie sie mit Leichtigkeit, spielerisch fast, von einer Seite auf die andere glitten, bevor Sam wimmerte, und ihm seine Hüften entgegenstreckte.  
Dean entzog seine Finger, befreite sich von seiner eigenen Hose, und schob ohne weitere Vorbereitung sein schmerzendes Glied in den Bruder. Dessen Ellbogen, die ihn eben noch gehalten hatten, gaben nach und sein Gesicht landete in den Kissen, gerade dort, wo zuvor noch Dean gelegen hatte.  
Dean griff Sams Po mit den Händen, dehnte ihn auseinander, sah sein Glied in dem anderen verschwinden und mit dessen Säften benetzt wieder hervortreten, sah, wie es nach jedem Stoß mehr glänzte, fühlte wie jedes Eindringen leichter war als das vorherige.  
Bis sein Glied größer wurde, bis er den Knoten sah, der sich an der Wurzel bildete, anschwoll, und Sam sich unter ihm wand, während Dean die Schwellung gegen den Widerstand presste. Er hörte Sam schreien, als er sein Glied wieder entzog, spürte den Schmerz in seinem eigenen Penis aufflackern, bis er sich mit einem Stöhnen tief in Sam presste und der Knoten jeden Rückzug unmöglich werden ließ.  
Kurze hämmernde Bewegungen folgten. Dean presste seine Hände gegen Sams Rücken, zwang diesen tiefer, während er sich höher auf seine Knie erhob, während er unermüdlich, mit hektischen, eiligen Bewegungen dessen Öffnung malträtierte, schneller, rascher und doch nie schnell genug.  
Bis Sam seinen Muskel zusammenpresste, Dean festhielt, in einem unbeweglichen Griff, und dessen Samen aus ihm herausspritzte. Dean sank über Sams Rücken zusammen, umklammerte dessen Oberkörper, und sobald dessen Anspannung nachließ, begann er erneut zu pumpen. Griff nach Sams Glied, schloss beide Hände darum und massierte es im Rhythmus seiner kurzen Stöße.  
„Sam, Sammy“, stöhnte er, während jeder Gedanke seinem Verstand entwich, bis er nur noch den Bruder fühlte, sah und atmete. Bis er stärker kam als zuvor, härter und fester, bevor Sams Beine nachgaben und er, untrennbar mit dem anderen verbunden, folgte, während sein Samen ungehindert aus ihm spritzte, und den anderen füllte.  
Deans Wange presste sich gegen Sams feuchten Rücken. Er spürte die Hitze, roch den Schweiß, fühlte das Hemd des anderen unter seinen Fingern, als er die über die Haut gleiten ließ. Wünschte auf einmal, er hätte sich die Zeit genommen, Sam auch von diesem Hindernis zu befreien. Alles, was sie voneinander trennte, war auf einmal zu viel, schmerzte beinahe, und Dean wagte zu glauben, dass Sam ähnlich dachte.  
„Ist es so?“, flüsterte er. „Dass du das wolltest?“  
Sam atmete aus, fürs Erste das einzige Anzeichen, dass der andere bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Nein“, antwortete der erstickt, das Gesicht immer noch in den Kissen begraben. Doch dann seufzte er und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte mit leeren Augen an die Wand. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wollte ein Omega Wolf sein? Zudem noch läufig, und derart außer Kontrolle, dass mich nichts davon abhalten kann, mir zu holen, was ich wollte?“  
„Dann ist es wahr.“ Deans Magen zog sich zusammen. „Dass du mit jedem geschlafen hättest, dass es die … Hitze war. Der Fluch.“  
Er schluckte und als Sam schwieg, rieb er seine Stirn an dessen Haut. „Natürlich war es so. Bei mir auch.“  
Sam räusperte sich. „Dean …“  
Doch die Worte, die er sagen wollte, fielen ihm nicht ein, entfernten sich von ihm, je länger er wartete.  
Wie sollte er auch erklären, dass die vergangenen Tage, das, was sie geteilt hatten, sein Innerstes nach außen kehrten, dass er sich roh und bloßgestellt fühlte. Dass ein Geheimnis, welches er niemals hatte preisgeben wollen, auf diese grausame Art ans Licht gezerrt wurde.  
Verstand er doch selbst nicht, was in ihm vorging. Dass er, seit Ruby, seit seiner größten Sünde, mit niemandem mehr hatte zusammen sein können. Erst hatte er geglaubt, dass die Schuld es war, das Risiko oder das erschütterte Vertrauen, das ihn abhielt. Dass die Angst und die Abscheu vor seiner eigenen Schuld, vor Dämonenblut und seiner Schwäche, ihn zwangsläufig zum Einsiedler machten.  
Dass er ohnehin auf lange Sicht nur noch wenige Menschen um sich ertrug. Und dass es letztendlich nur Dean war, der bei ihm blieb. Trotz allem, was Sam getan hatte, trotz der Art und Weise, wie er den anderen immer wieder vor den Kopf stieß. Und obwohl Dean selbst ihm ebenso wenig vertraute wie er sich selbst.  
Und dass er irgendwann während all der Zeit des Jagens, des Schreckens und der zunehmenden Erschöpfung seinen Trost in der Anwesenheit des Bruders fand. In dessen unerschütterlichem Glauben, dass sie zusammenhalten mussten, dass ihnen so oder so nichts anderes übrig blieb. Und dass Dean in der Konsequenz Sam niemals alleine ließe.  
Irgendwann veränderte sich der Trost, vermischte sich mit den Erinnerungen an die Umarmungen, die sie geteilt hatten, an die unzähligen Male, in denen Deans Hände seine Haut berührt hatten, seine Wunden gereinigt, genäht und verbunden hatten. In denen der Bruder ihn aus einer Gefahr gezerrt oder in den Wagen gestoßen hatte, sich mit den Fingern auf seiner Stirn vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht fieberte, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Und ihm so auf tausenderlei Art und ohne Worte versichert hatte, dass er ihn liebte.  
So wie Sam Dean liebte, wie der große Bruder erst sein Vorbild gewesen war und dann zu dem Beispiel all dessen wurde, was er sich wünschte und doch nie erreichen konnte. Wie die Kluft zwischen ihnen größer wurde, allein durch die Bestimmung, die das Schicksal ihnen auferlegt hatte. Das Schicksal, das Dean zum Sinnbild für alles ausersehen hatte, was Sam jemals für gut und richtig gehalten hatte, während es Sam in eine Gefahr, einen Vertreter der Finsternis verwandelt hatte. In jemanden, der trotz all seiner Absichten doch immer wieder von neuem verdammt wurde.  
Und je weiter die Schlucht zwischen ihnen aufklaffte, je schmerzhafter Sam den Abstand fühlte und den Schmerz verbarg, desto stärker wuchs eine fremde, verbotene Sehnsucht. Die nur ein weiteres Zeichen für die Dunkelheit in ihm, für die Versuchung sein konnte, die ihn zu locken suchte. Subtiler nur diesmal, in Gestalt einer Sünde, die nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Dean beschmutzte.  
Deshalb konnte er Dean gegenüber nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Deshalb war er gezwungen, Erleichterung zu fühlen, dass Dean den Fluch verantwortlich machte.  
Deshalb war er gegangen, konnte es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, zu fühlen, wie der andere dem Zauber unterlag, den er verabscheute. Während Sam nicht aufhören konnte, sich nach mehr zu sehnen, sich zu wünschen, dass der Wahnsinn blieb.  
Welch einen besseren Hinweis konnte es geben, dass er von Grund auf verdorben war?  
Er fühlte Deans Atem gegen seine Haut, spürte dessen Lippen, dessen Wärme, die sich gegen ihn presste. Für Dean musste er sich zusammenreißen. Auch dieses Tief würde sein Ende finden. Sie schüttelten es ab und fuhren mit ihrem Leben, mit ihrem Kampf fort, bis der sein natürliches oder sein unnatürliches Ende fand.  
Nur eine weitere Prüfung, eine von unzähligen anderen.  
„Sam“, Deans Stimme klang erstickt. „Versprich mir eins.“  
„Alles“, wollte Sam sagen. „Sicher“, entrang sich seinen Lippen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, wo Deans Gedanken hängen geblieben war, einen weiteren Moment, bis er antworten konnte.  
„Wenn es noch einmal geschieht“, sagte Dean. „Dann bleib. Ich … kann die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass du … mit jemand anderem.“  
Sam atmete aus. „Das würde ich nicht. Niemals“, stieß er hervor, bevor er begriff, was er da sagte, was er zugab.  
„Weil ich hier bin.“ Dean lachte freudlos. Es klang gedämpft. Sam spürte die Bewegung auf ihm und in ihm. Und dann glitt Dean aus ihm heraus und Sam seufzte, wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Dass Dean sich aufrappeln und das Bad suchen würde. Doch blieb der andere liegen, und Sam fühlte nur, wie dessen Hände über seine Seiten strichen.  
„Himmel und Hölle wissen, dass ich gefährlich genug bin“, fuhr Dean fort. „Du lebst wie ein Mönch, und ich könnte dir jede Krankheit angehängt haben, die da draußen ihr Unwesen treibt.“ Er seufzte, erhob sich dann tatsächlich, doch nur, um sich neben Sam auf den Rücken fallen zu lassen. „Es ist lächerlich und unverzeihlich.“ Deans Stimme wurde leiser. „Aber die Vorstellung erscheint mir weniger unangenehm, wenn wir ein Schicksal teilen. Aber der Gedanke, dass du mit einem Fremden, und der …“  
Sam rollte sich auf die Seite und sah den Bruder an. „Das ist wirklich idiotisch.“  
Dean grinste. „Ich weiß, du kennst mich.“  
Doch sein Blick blieb erwartungsvoll, bis Sam mit den Augen rollte und nickte. „Ich verspreche es.“ Dass er dabei lächelte, gab vielleicht zu viel preis, denn Deans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Das Lächeln fiel von Sams Gesicht und er sah an Dean vorbei. „Geh ruhig“, sagte er. „Seife ist vorhanden.“  
Die Falte zwischen Deans Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. „Nein“, sagte er langsam und streckte zögernd seine Hand aus, ließ sie in der Luft verharren. Sams Augen weiteten sich, als er nicht begriff, ihm zugleich der Atem stockte. Bis Deans Finger seine Schulter berührten und sanft, ungewohnt sanft über die Haut glitten. Ohne die gewohnte Zielsicherheit, die Eile, die dem sicheren Wissen folgte, was sein nächster Schritt war, wie er die Temperatur deuten und die Wunde behandeln sollte. Auch anders, als die spontanen Umarmungen, die aus der Erleichterung resultierten, aus der Erkenntnis, dass Sorge und Angst umsonst gewesen waren, dass er nicht dazu verdammt war, der letzte Überlebende einer Familie zu sein, dazu verdammt, ohne seinen Bruder weiterzuleben.  
Nein, die Berührung fühlte sich unsicher an, neu. Als erforschte Dean unbekanntes Terrain, als suchte er eine Erklärung oder auch nur einen Hinweis.  
„Nein“, wiederholte Dean abwesend, seinen Blick auf die Finger gerichtet, die Sams Haut streiften. „Ich fühle mich nicht besser dadurch.“  
Sams Lungen schmerzten und er sog nervös seinen Atem ein. „Was tust du?“  
Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unterwirfst. Ich will auch nicht dominieren. Oder ein Opfer des Willens einer Hexe sein. Nichts davon.“  
Er schloss die Augen.  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Sam und sah zu, wie Deans Wimpern zitterten, bevor der seine Augen wieder öffnete, deren Grün sich in flüssiges Gold verwandelte.  
„Aber das hier … ist anders.“  
Nun war es Sams Herz, das aussetzte, oder einen Sprung vollführte, ihm einen Stich versetzte, von dem er nicht wusste, ob der schmerzte oder ihn mit Wärme erfüllte, die ihn von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen durchströmte, die sein Blut schneller fließen und seine Haut kribbeln ließ.  
Ein weiterer Stich entlockte ihm einen Seufzer, doch wurde der von Deans Lippen erstickt, als der unvermittelt näher rutschte und sie auf Sams presste. Seine Hand ruhte sanft auf Sams Schulter, als der Kuss andauerte. Ohne Drängen, ohne Eile bewegte er seinen Mund gegen Sams. Und ebenso langsam erhob er sich über Sam und vertiefte den Kuss, während sein Oberkörper auf Sams ruhte, seine Hände dessen Haar zurückstrichen. Bis Dean ihn losließ und seinen Kopf auf Sams Brust legte, dem Herzschlag lauschte und seine Augen schloss. Sams Arme legten sich um ihn und Dean lächelte.  
Er lächelte immer noch, als das Licht im Raum erlosch. Als ein Brausen ertönte und Sam zusammenzuckte, bevor er sich aufrappelte, Dean mit sich zog. Der schwarze Qualm kroch diesmal nicht langsam in den Raum, sondern füllte ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde. Und nur eine weitere war vergangen, da trat Hekate aus der Dunkelheit.  
Ein halb in Schatten verborgener Wolf strich unermüdlich um ihre Beine, ein anderer saß still, während seine glühenden Augen die Brüder musterten.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihr Haar zurückwarf. „Was wollt ihr Winchesters denn nun von mir?“  
Dean rappelte sich auf, beförderte seinen Körper unvermittelt zwischen seinen Bruder und die Göttin. „Garantiert nichts, außer deinen Kopf.“ Er angelte nach einer Waffe, sich seiner Schutzlosigkeit plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst.  
Hekate lachte schrill, beförderte mit einer Handbewegung die Jeans, nach der Dean suchte außer Reichweite, während eine unsichtbare Kraft Dean zurückdrängte, ihn gegen Sam presste.  
„Ah“, sagte sie und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. Einer der Wölfe heulte auf. „Daher weht der Wind. Euch ist endlich ein Licht aufgegangen und der Funke hat mich erreicht.“  
Sie kicherte, hielt eine Hand vor den Mund, verhinderte dennoch nicht die Wolke üblen Gestanks, den sie atmete.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, keuchte Sam, während er gegen den Schild kämpfte, der ihn zurückhielt.  
Hekate legte den Kopf schief, hob tadelnd den Finger. „Ihr Menschen. Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Vielleicht für ein wenig Ablenkung gesorgt, euch zurückgeführt zu euren Urtrieben, zu dem, was in eurer Natur liegt.“  
„Du krankes Miststück“, zischte Dean und Hekate schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das gebe ich zurück. Auf mein Konto gehen lediglich eure Träume.“  
Sie strich dem Wolf zu ihren Füßen über den Kopf. „Und wer wollte nicht von diesen edlen Tieren träumen.“ Sie kicherte und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Wenn das eure Körper verwirrt, ist es der Wille der großen Göttin. Liegt in euren Genen und benötigt nicht mehr als einen sanften Schubs in die richtige Richtung.“  
„Rede keinen Blödsinn“, murrte Dean. „Du hast uns verhext.“  
„Aber Dean“, tadelte Hekate. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das nötig hätte? Nur weil du einen lächerlichen kleinen Altar zerstört hast?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das hier ist viel älter, als du oder als ich. Das geht auf das Konto einer Göttin, deren Macht meine übersteigt.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sollte ich euch das erklären? Stellt euch Romulus und Remus vor, gesäugt von der großen Wölfin. Stellt euch vor, wie eng sie das verbunden hat.“  
„Das ist …“  
Hekate hob erneut die Hand und Deans Lippen schlossen sich, ohne dass er den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Er rang nach Luft, sackte gegen Sam zurück, der ihn instinktiv auffing, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn näher an sich zog.  
Hekate lachte. „Genug geredet. Ihr hattet die Wahrheit doch bereits entdeckt. Nun lebt mit ihr.“  
Sie drehte sich um, die Wölfe drängten sich gegen sie, und ihr Kleid wirbelte um ihren Körper, erschuf eine Wolke, in der sie verschwanden, bis nur noch ein entferntes Heulen in der Luft hing.  
Dean riss sich los, sobald der Bann von ihm genommen war, schüttelte die Faust. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. Und wenn ich jeden Stein umdrehen, jede …“  
„Dean!“  
Seine Faust sank herab und er drehte sich zu Sam, sah in dessen Augen, sah Trauer und Ernüchterung in dessen Blick.  
„Willst du das wirklich?“, fragte Sam und Dean sah die Blässe, die das Gesicht des anderen beherrschte, Furcht und zerbröckelnde Hoffnung in dessen Zügen.  
Luft und Wut entwichen seinem Körper. „Denkst du, dass es vorbei ist?“, fragte er leise.  
Sam senkte den Kopf, erlaubte seinem Haar ihm in die Stirn zu fallen, ihm illusorischen Schutz zu gewähren. „Die Sache mit den Wölfen? Ja, die hat sie mitgenommen.“  
Er ließ unausgesprochen, was ihnen geblieben war, vermittelte keinen Hinweis auf das, was er sich ersehnte. Das war auch nicht nötig, Dean wusste es.  
„Und wir?“, fragte er trotzdem und seine Hand fand Sams Knie.  
Der vermied es, seinen Blick zu heben. „Was du willst“, sagte er tonlos, „ist in Ordnung für mich.“  
Dean überlegte nicht mehr, handelte aus Instinkt heraus, als seine andere Hand Sams Gesicht anhob und er seine Lippen auf Sams presste, bevor er beide Arme um ihn schlang. „Das will ich“, flüsterte er. „Und wenn wir beide deshalb zur Hölle fahren, dann reisen wir gemeinsam.“ 

*

Ende


End file.
